the_bugville_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Misadventures of Gecko
The Misadventures of Gecko '''(or simply '''Gecko) is an American television series created by Ralf Hat. Just like the title of the series says, the series format follows the exploits of Gecko McKek, and his friends, who mainly go on adventures throughout their town, while battling villains, solving problems, and having fun times. The series is famous for its comedic, surreal humor. The Gecko series received critical acclaim for it's unusual humor, themes, and atmosphere. It had many spinoff media including, web shows, shorts, books, two feature length films in 1998 and 2010. The series was first pitched to Kingson on January 9, 1995, and had a very successful run from 1995 to 1999. All episodes are written by either Ralf Hat, Thatstuff, or a guest writer. The series officially ended with the season seven episode, All's Well, That ends Well, on November 23, 1999. The Gecko series is as well known to be sister series with Instruments & Instruments, and The Sherry Show. Development Ralf Hat was very imaginative during his childhood. He would often always draw, and write stories, usually featuring his stuffed animals. One stuff animal was beyond his favorite. A toy lizard in which he called Gecko. When had aged more, and got into computer graphic designing and animation, which led him into making a bunch of short films featuring Gecko, and other stuffed animals as characters. Friends of Hat, including Thatstuff, helped Hat with many of the short films. In 1991, during Hat's third year at CalArts, he conceived the show. Using animation cels to animate, Hat managed to get the voices of the main cast of Billy West (Gecko), Tom Kenny (M-Bunny), and Richard Steven Horvitz (Fred). During the series mid development, Hat pitched the series to Kingson, which helped animate, provide actors, help produce, etc. Pitching the series was easy, especially since Kingson was founded by Hat. The series was halfway finished development, a conception for the first few episodes had came, it took nearly $100,500 to produce the first three episodes each. Gecko first appeared on Kingson in 1994. As a result, the show was financed as an independent production by ''Deadpan Productions''.'' Characters * 'Gecko:' Gecko is a prime character of the series. Gecko is a rebellious, risk-taking, adventurer who has a taste for action. He lives with his friends in the mansion, where he usually stays at. While Gecko may be stubborn and selfish at times, he is mostly shown as compassionate. * 'M-Bunny:' M-Bunny is the deuteragonist of the series. A heroic individual who acts like the leader, and main in the group, although unaware that Gecko is. M-Bunny usually examines himself as a hero to everyone, but is stuck in his imagination all the times. This expresses his vain personality. Other than this, M-Bunny can realize that he's going too far and attempt to prevent himself and others from committing wrong acts. * 'Fred:' Fred is the silliest one of the group as well as the tritagonist overall. Fred is a small and innocent monkey who enjoys playing harmless pranks on everyone along with Gecko. Fred follows his friends who he finds to be both role models, but usually ends up getting stuck in a situation which he believes that his friends can get him out of. * 'Dan the Man: Dan is the owner of the mansion, and the only human living in it. Dan is portrayed as a man of intellect rather than of action. Seen as respectful and compassionate than others, Dan often knows what's right or wrong, and helps the housemates with the usual problems. However, the main three characters often get on Dan's nerves, inserting a long load stress to Dan. * '''McTurtles: * Greeny: * Squirm-o Worm-o: * Jessica: * Crocks: * Yarnman: * Woof Woof: * Snake & Eyez: * Octi: * Bearo: * Brandon: * Bunny Blue: * Super Male Human being: * Brownie: * Mr. Roach: * Pups: * Flashlight: * Anna: * Sarah: * Benny: Production Writing TBA Animation TBA Music TBA Episodes Notes * All episodes of the show were rated TV-G. However, in 2010, all episodes were rerated TV-PG. Category:Shows